peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 March 1999
Show ; Name *Mary Anne Hobbs Show / John Peel Show / Clive Warren Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-03-11 ; Comments (Alan) *A couple of tapes from 11-03-1999 featuring Simon Mayo's record 37-hour DJ-ing stint, and including the complete Peel show from that night. I have divided up the MP3s as follow: 1. Mary Anne Hobbs with Simon Mayo (44:21); 2. Peel with Simon Mayo a (50:23); 3. Peel with Simon Mayo-b (1:03:33); 4. Clive Warren with Simon Mayo (31:38). I have copied a minute or so from the MAH show (in which SM and MAH discuss listening to JP in their youths) and prefixed it to the JP show. This means you can bypass MAH completely and not miss any JP-related content. *At the end of MAH there's 10 mins of UTTER RUBBISH about shopping which means John's shows of this period started at 10:10. This was a blatant outrage - and why we didn't take to the streets in mass civil unrest I can't imagine! *The session was a repeat of Appliance's first, who John thinks are from Exeter. Was he right? *The news of the day was about Wembley being redeveloped; I can't wait. *There's distortion throughout but, hey, so has life (or is that just mine?). *Somewhat topically, SM points out that CW is standing in for Andy Kershaw who can't be with us because he's being a dad". *At 8 mins into the CW show SM says "One of the great things about doing a program with John is that it was full of music I hadn't heard before, particularly that 'Damani Djibuti' record; Did you hear that Clive? ("No") Absolutely fantastic". I think he means Toumani Diabate. *GOVERNMENT HEALTH WARNING: Clive Warren's show starts with a Robbie Williams track, which I have listened to so that you don't have to. It finishes at 4:28. I'm afraid that the opening bars are also audible on the end of JP's show. *More info on SM's DJ-ing record: here and here. He said the high points were sharing the studio with veteran DJ John Peel, and Mark and Lard's afternoon show. *There is a brief discussion about John's time at KMEN in the 60's, specifically regarding fellow DJ Chuck Christensen's record for staying awake for 11 days and 13 hours http://dimdima.com/science/science_common/show_science.asp?q_aid=72&q_title=Doing+Without+Sleep. (Other) *In the MAH show, Mayo says first-ever listening to a track from Hotel California by the Eagles was on a Peel show in 1978. Could this have been the 04 August 1978 show? *Peel tracklisting also available at Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and on the 1999 page via Phil's Mighty Database. *In February 2015 a new (and good quality) version of the complete Peel portion was made available by max-dat (file 5) Sessions *Appliance #1 Repeat. First broadcast 06 October 1998. Recorded 1998-09-06. Included on 3-CD boxed set Re-Conditioned (Rroopp, 2010) Tracklisting Mary Ann Hobbs *The Herbaliser: Road Of Many Signs (9:30 News) *Manic Street Preachers: You Stole The Sun From My Heart *Ben Lee: Cigarettes Will Kill You (Peel Reminiscences) *The Boo Radleys: Kingsize *Doves: Seven Day Smile *Urban Species with Imogen Heap: Blanket (The Trading Update) John Peel *Spraydog: These People (single) Stupid Cat *Speedy J: Ieee Mitten Menu (single) NovaMute *Appliance: Pacifica (session) *Bounty Killer: Psycho Med Ward 21 Mega Bash (split 7" with Boom Dandimite feat Ward 21) Greensleeves (10.30 News) *Elevator Through: Energy (CD – Vague Premonition) Sub Pop *Melt Banana: Circle Jack (Chase The Magic Words, Lego, Lego) (CD – MXBX 1998: 13,000 Miles At Light Velocity) Tzadik *Low-Fi Generator: Tribute To Caterina Valente (CD - Stereo) Underground Sounds *Caterina Valente: My Funny Valentine *Appliance: Throwing A Curve Ball (session) *Lab 4: Reformation II (CD – John Peel's Sound Of The Suburbs) Shifty Disco (tape flip) *Built To Spill: By The Way (7” split single with Marine Research) K *Chico & Splint: Bad Man Nuh Smile (7") Live And Love *Clinton: David D Chambers (12” single) Meccico *Rootsman vs Muslimgauze: Lahore (CD – Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye *Appliance: Fast Music (session) *Sonic Subjunkies Live From Jonestown (CD – Molotov Lounge) Iris Light *Unkle 22: Blitz (12” single) Eastside (11.30 News) *Fantasmagroover: Buzz Aldrin (single) Spangle *Beenie Man: Mi Nuh Walla (7") Jammy's *Appliance: Pre Rocket Science (session) *Toumani Diabate: Bi Lamban (CD – New Ancient Strings) Hannibal *pHarmacy: Hair On A G String (12” – The Chaos EP) Havok Clive Warren *R*bbie W*ll**ms: cares? *Stereophonics: Bartender And The Thief *Cher: Strong Enough *New Order: Blue Monday *Lauryn Hill: Doo Wop (That Thing) *REM: At My Most Beautiful *Brandy: Top Of The World File ;Name *1. Mary-Ann-Hobbs-1999-03-11-with-Simon-Mayo *2. Peel-1999-03-11-with-Simon-Mayo-a *3. Peel-1999-03-11-with-Simon-Mayo-b *4. Clive-Warren-1999-03-12-with-Simon-Mayo *5. jp110399.mp3 ;Length *1. 00:44:21 *2. 00:50:23 *3. 01:03:33 *4. 00:31:38 *5. 01:49:29 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Alan! Tape flips: *1/2 During first Peel track (Spraydog) - merged *2/3 During Lab4 track - ripped from CD *3/4 During Appliance session track - complete track supplied by martinw ;Available *1. currently unavailable *2. currently unavailable *3. currently unavailable *4. currently unavailable *5. Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes